


Eyes on You

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: To be fair, it was easy for Chan to be intimidated by Seungwoo's presence. Yet, also, to befair, it was easy for Seungwoo to be intimidated by Chan's presence. It resulted in an endless mutual pining, filled with exasperated sighs from the best-friends, and, at some point, innocent bees.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing Seungwoo/Chan, I'm not entirely confident with this one, lmao.  
> Also, I'm sorry in advance for the inaccuracy on the hospital scene 🤧 I did research a bit but still!  
> Non-beta-ed as usual, please enjoy this unintended 8k monstrosity!

To be fair, it was easy for Chan to be intimidated by Seungwoo's presence. Even from across the auditorium, where Seungwoo was currently giving a presentation of something Chan couldn't care less about, he emitted such a charming and charismatic vibe. Chan believed the whole class felt it too. The way Seungwoo's smile shun brighter than the slides, or how he could pull out simple hand gestures gracefully. Chan swore the whole class (and him) swooned when Seungwoo flashed a grin as he closed the presentation.

Chan envied how Seungwoo was very in control of himself (and the room, the audience, and _his heart_ , Chan thought later, his ears might or might not pinked.) He was a model student, and despite the fact that they were on the same year, Chan felt like Seungwoo was out of his reach. Too high, much grace, very holy.

Seungsik nudged him. "Don't start drooling."

"I'm not!" But to be sure, Chan hastily wiped his mouth.

"Class' over, let's go." Seungsik patted Chan's head with his book. "I'm hungry."

"Wait, Seungsik!"

Chan threw his notepad to his bag, quickly trailing after Seungsik who already made his way towards the exit. He casted a glance to Seungwoo's direction, still in front of the auditorium, now with the professor who demanded his full attention.

Chan swore he caught Seungwoo's eyes when Seungsik pulled him out of the auditorium, but maybe it was only his imagination.

:::

To be fair, it was easy for Seungwoo to be intimidated by Chan's presence. Even from across the field, on the stone steps outside the building, where Chan was surrounded by his loyal friends, laughing and _socializing_ , something Seungwoo couldn't do very well. He could, of course. His position as the head of student union required things like a good ability to communicate, but mostly Seungwoo did all those smiles and small talks only out of politeness. He wasn't like Chan, who seemed very comfortable with his wide grins and too-loud cackles that he directed to his friends.

Seungwoo wanted that; he admired the way Chan brought himself like he didn't care what would happen next, the way he seemed to be problem-free and not constantly anxious for what the dean thought about him.

Seungwoo knew he and Chan were on the same year, but other than classmate formalities, Seungwoo never actually got the time to talk to him. Chan was always surrounded by a lot of people, and by a lot Seungwoo meant a _lot_. If he randomly asked for Heo Chan on the farthest building from their faculty, there must be a student or two who recognized the name. Not to mention that there was always someone on Chan's side, wherever he went, whenever Seungwoo passed by him on the hallway, no matter how late he came to the class. Seungwoo felt like Chan was out of his reach. Too cool, much beloved, very popular.

"I know him," Hanse said nonchalantly without taking off his attention from his book. He was dragged by Seungwoo to do some survey thingy, something for student union's annual agenda. But, truthfully, Seungwoo didn't really have to choose such a place where they could see Chan and his circle.

"Who doesn't," Seungwoo retorted.

"I mean, he's in my composition class. He's cool, very easy to work with." Hanse grinned. "Isn't he on your dance class too?"

"He is," Seungwoo nodded. "He's also in my English class. He aced that one."

"Mhm, of course he is." Hanse smiled knowingly. He followed Seungwoo's gaze to a certain spot across the field.

If Hanse noticed how Chan repeatedly swept his eyes towards their direction, he didn't tell Seungwoo about it.

"So, if he's the most well-known student in the campus, how come you don't know his number yet?" Hanse teased. "You're the _Han Seungwoo_."

That brought Seungwoo's attention away from Chan. "Do _you_ have it?"

Hanse pulled out his phone, dawdled with it a bit before flashing the screen. There was a _Chan-hyung_ written on it, followed by a series of number. Hanse cackled on the way Seungwoo's jaw dropped.

"How many people in this school have his number?" Seungwoo asked, taken aback.

"'Dunno. I think he has two phones, for real. One for family and actual friends, one for acquaintances."

"Do people actually have two separate phones,"

"Oh my god, hyung," Hanse's laugh grew louder. "Anyway, I can give it to you. If you want it."

Seungwoo shook his head. "If I'm going to befriend him, I will ask for his number myself."

"Are you sure you only want to be friend with him?"

Seungwoo gave Hanse a look.

:::

"Yah, Ssik-ah—"

"I swear, if it's about Seungwoo-hyung again, I will eat all your fries."

Chan looked offended but it didn't last long. "Do you think I did something bad and accidentally made him angry at me? I swear, these days I could sense him glaring. It's kind of scary? I don't want him to be mad at me?"

"Maybe you laughed too loud on one of his presentation," Seungsik munched on his sandwich. He stole Chan's fries. "Maybe he knows you never actually pay attention to the slide."

"Don't eat all my—! But you know I _always_ pay attention to his slides!"

"Well, mooning over him is not the same as paying attention, Heo Chan."

"But, unlike certain someone, I have my eyes directed towards the slide, Kang Seungsik," Chan pointed with his fries.

Seungsik oddly flushed, "What are you talking about."

"A-ha!"

"What."

"I haven't even said anything specific yet!" Chan clapped his hand. "Anyways, I know where your gaze landed most of the time. Definitely not on the slide, not to your book either."

Seungsik ignored the way Chan wiggled his eyebrows, inviting him to talk more. Seungsik coughed once. "So, I don't think Seungwoo-hyung can be angry to anyone."

"Hmm, not a very smooth topic diverting, but okay," Chan raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

If Seungsik relieved on his friend's unspoken agreement to drift the conversation, he didn't show it. Instead, he stole more fries. "He's in my English class—"

" _Our_ ,"

"—yes, _our_ English class," Seungsik said tiredly. "And, don't you remember that time when one of his groupmate, who never attend the class, suddenly turn up on the day the assignment is due,"

"Oh, shit, isn't it the time when he only scold Minhee with three sentences and still keep his name in the assignment?"

"That." Seungsik nodded.

"For real, if it was me, I wouldn't keep Minhee's name on the assignment," Chan relived the memory in his head. "I mean, come on, if he's at least showed up on one of the time they work on the assignment together, it's okay. He's not!"

"Well, for a start, you're not Seungwoo-hyung," Seungsik shrugged. "Second, he's four table away from us. Do you want to keep this conversation going?"

" _He what_ ,"

"Don't turn your head, he's behind you." Seungsik said lowly. "And you're probably right. He's repeatedly looking over here, and he doesn't even conceal it! Chanie, what have you done?"

" _I don't know_ ," Chan was whispering now, he unconsciously lowered his head. "Is he, like, glaring?"

"I wouldn't say glaring, but he's looking at our direction. I'm sure."

"What is he doing here, anyway!"

"The cafeteria is open for everyone, Chan."

"Yeah, but," Chan bit his lips. "I swear I don't cause problems."

Even though Seungsik often made fun of his friend, he knew Chan wouldn't do something that could make the head of student union hunted for his head. Chan was popular, yes, but he was not the problematic-type of popular. His grades were okay. Even though he sometimes late to his classes, so were the other students. Seungsik believed Chan's word—then why the Han Seungwoo was caving a hole to the back of his friend's head?

Well, truthfully, Seungwoo was on a mission. To befriend Chan, that was. Mostly it was because of Hanse's bribes, but part of himself knew he also wanted to do it. To came up with a conversation, and to change the polite smile exchanged between classmate into something friendlier, a fist-bump, perhaps. And to exchanged phone numbers, then to slipped into Chan's endless friend list.

"It's easy peasy," Hanse had said. "Ask him for spare pens, or paper, or whatever."

"What is whatever, exactly?"

"I don't know! Ask for the class' project! The latest campus' gossip! His upcoming football match schedule! Ask for his number! Anything!"

"No!"

Hanse knew that 'no' was for the asking Chan's number part. "Well, baby steps, then, hyung. You know, you can abuse your status as the head of student union once in a while."

Seungwoo glared to Hanse, but he considered it.

In the end, he didn't really know what to do, so, Seungwoo was sort of throwing hopeful glances to Chan whenever they met in between the classes or in the hallway. Today was his lucky day. Chan was four table away; having his lunch with one of his close friend (or not close friend? He didn't know. Seungsik was Chan's close friend, Seungwoo trusted Hanse for this information) and he seemed like in a deep conversation with Seungsik, because their head met over the table, talking with low voices. Maybe today wasn't too lucky.

It wasn't like Seungwoo didn't know how to communicate—but, he was too used to talk politely to the professors and the deans, the kind of conversation that didn't require much of modern-day improvisation. It included lots of not-funny jokes, he had mastered that by now. God, he sounded like an old man already.

Seungwoo finally turned his glances away from Chan's back (that blue shirt Seungwoo could recognize anywhere) and playing around with his phone. He put it away after a while, and began to eat. He had buns and iced coffee for lunch, not exactly a good combination, but Seungwoo didn't feel like eating today. Hanse was still in class. Seungwoo wanted to brainstorm about his attempt to communicate to Chan, but without Hanse, he would hit a wall immediately. Seungwoo sighed.

Some time in the middle of Seungwoo's period of admiring Chan from afar, he realized that Chan was really, really attractive. Seungwoo _knew_ that, but he never really considered how Chan's dimples did things to Seungwoo's heart whenever he laughed. And Chan laughed a lot. Seungwoo wondered what his dimples being so deep for.

How long had he been staring down to this bland-tasted dough? Seungwoo looked up from his half-eaten bread, and met Chan's eyes, who now sat directly in front of him, his expression concerned.

Seungwoo literally jumped.

"Sorry! Sorry, I don't mean to startled you like that!" Chan panicked, half-rose from his seat, about to catch Seungwoo's arm in case he actually fall down. Much to Seungwoo's relief (or, disappointment?) he didn't fall from the bench. He stole a glance to Chan and Seungsik's original seat. Seungsik was already gone.

"No, it's okay." Seungwoo tried his best to gain his composure. He quietly inhaled deeply. "What is it, uh, Chan?"

Chan's eyes widen. "You know my name?"

"Who doesn't, really?" Seungwoo chuckled at that. "We're also on the same English class, how can I not recognized my classmate?"

"Uh, guess you right."

Seungwoo flashed a grin, and he swore, _he swore_ , Chan gasped a bit. "So, what brought you here?"

Chan blinked. He flailed his hand first before he spoke, "So, you know, I just feel, please emphasized on feel, okay. I feel like these days you, uh, looks like, you mad at me? Or something? Did I do something to offend you? If yes, I'm sorry? I honestly don't know what I did, but I am so sorry—"

Seungwoo stared. His mind blank.

"—so, that's what I'm saying, I'm here to apologize. I believed I don't mean anything I did, maybe it's just me blabbing without thinking, as usual, so, yeah,"

Chan trailed off because Seungwoo didn't react. Right now, he didn't look like he was angry to Chan, nor he was _not_ angry; Seungwoo just kind of spacing out in front of him. Chan's mind immediately blazed a mental alarm, _oh, no what did I do!_

"You what."

"I, uh, apologize?" Chan squeaked. His hand clammy.

"Apologize for what?" Seungwoo asked, frowning.

"For whatever I did? To you?" Chan cringed mentally. He absolutely didn't want to repeat the word 'whatever I did'. "Because lately I felt like you have been boring a hole behind my back, and frowning too much at me. So I just, assume, you know."

Seungwoo felt like a bucket of iced water had been poured all over his body. " _I am not mad at you._ "

"Oh! Thank god!" Chan pressed his palm to his face. "Really? You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I?" Seungwoo's frown was still there. "Where did you get this idea, oh my god."

"Because!" Chan gestured with his hand. "Why are you frowning at me, then?"

"...I did that?"

Chan nodded. "Yep."

It was Seungwoo's turn to face-palming himself. "Shit, sorry. I don't mean that. I've been, uh, spacing out a lot these days. Sorry."

Chan looked concerned now. "Tons of assignments?"

Seungwoo smiled tiredly. Chan bought his lie, thank god. "Something like that."

"Tell me about it. This semester feels like absolute hell. If I can make it until the end of this period, I'm gonna drink myself to sleep. And sleep for, maybe a week."

"Don't do that," Seungwoo laughed. "But that sounds like a good idea."

"See? Even you agree."

"Mhm," Seungwoo pursed his lips, trying to not laugh too loud. His cheeks felt warm for no reason. "But it's still bad."

"What will _you_ do, then?"

Seungwoo pretended to think, "I don't know, actually. Binge-watching bad movies over pizza seems safe enough."

"Binge-watching bad movies over pizza, _and_ cheap beer."

"Okay, okay, that sounds great too, actually." Seungwoo wheezed. "I'm down to whatever, as long as I don't have to do any more paper written in Times New Roman."

Chan scrunched his nose, (cutely, Seungwoo added in his mind) and made a face. "Ew, the boringest of the most boring font."

Seungwoo mimicked him scrunching his nose, propping his chin on his hand. He leaned forward, feeling brave for a sudden. "That reminds me, do you think Arial is better than Times New Roman, or is it better than Calibri?"

Conflicted, Chan tapped the table several times. "Let me tell you my opinion on _fonts_ —"

:::

"Hanse, I did it."

His friend shrieked over the phone. "Is this about Chan-hyung?"

"Who else."

"Just making sure," Hanse coughed. "Tell me what you did! Did you get his number?"

Seungwoo pinched his nose, recalling the incident on the cafeteria this afternoon. "We're arguing about Calibri and Times New Roman. And apparently he thought I was angry at him."

Hanse choked. "He _what_?"

Seungwoo sighed, but it quickly replaced with fond smile. He still remembered the way Chan's eyes gleamed when he retorted Seungwoo's argument every time. It was cute. His whole being was cute. Seungwoo really had it bad.

Somewhere around the third floor, Chan was hugging Seungsik's pillow as he rolled around Seungsik's bed.

"See, I'm right." Seungsik said. He was reading a book, ignoring Chan who was still flustered since this afternoon. "I'm always right."

"Yeah, yeah, Mom." But Chan couldn't fake his annoyance for too long. "I hope he didn't realize that I was gasping when he suddenly grinned. What the fuck, Seungsik, he's bad. He's really bad for my heart."

"Heo Chan, stop messing with my bed!"

"And I can't believe we're arguing about fonts! Fonts, Seungsik! I don't know why it's suddenly an interesting topic, but apparently it was. At that time. I would gladly re-use Papyrus in my presentation if he asked."

"Heo Chan, I swear to god—"

"Kang Seungsik!" Chan yelled, just because. "Ah, I hope I asked for his number."

Seungsik put down his book. "You didn't?"

"Sadly, no. I chickened out at the last minutes. And the bell rang. He got some student union thing to do. Busy man," Chan said dreamily.

Seungsik, as well as Hanse on Seungwoo's side, sighed a long sigh. Whatever that meant.

"It's okay, there's still a lot of times." Seungwoo had contended to Hanse. He couldn't deny that he was indeed disappointed, but he had the rest of the semester to get it himself. "I can do it tomorrow. We have English tomorrow."

"Well, good luck." Hanse mumbled to the phone. "If you give up, I can give you his number. Free of charge, don't worry."

:::

The first thing Seungwoo did when he entered his English class (with Chan, Seungwoo thought fondly) was to scan the students inside. He couldn't find Chan. Seungwoo tried to ignore the way his heart fell a bit.

"If you're looking for Chan, he's late." A voice suddenly heard right behind Seungwoo. He startled.

"I'm looking for _who_ —" Seungwoo turned. Behind him was Seungsik with his wide smile that Seungwoo could only associate with sneakiness. "Uh, hi, hello."

"Sorry I surprised you! I didn't thought you will actually jump like that. But, yeah, he will be here, eventually. Don't worry." Seungsik smiled, kinder this time. "So, yeah. See you later."

Seungwoo mumbled a 'see you' and watched Seungsik walked all the way to the back and sat on the back row. He debated himself on following Seungsik, but he eventually sat on his usual spot, around the front rows. Besides, if Chan managed to come to class later, it would be easier to Seungwoo to greet him silently from the front rows instead of the back ones. Seungwoo sat gingerly.

Fortunately, Chan had also memorized the exact spot where Seungwoo usually sat. When he rushed to the door, seconds before their lecturer arrived, his eyes flew towards Seungwoo's direction out of habit.

Both of them stunned for a second, not expecting their eyes to actually met. Seungwoo got a hold of himself first, and gave Chan a smile. Chan grinned and scrunched his nose on the process (very cutely, Seungwoo added in his mind), and gave him two finger guns in return, before he walked pass Seungwoo's table to reach Seungsik's.

It started from that morning, and it kept continuing on the day after. Sometimes when Seungwoo was feeling bold, he would held up his hand for a high-five. But most of the time it was all the small hellos and good mornings, followed by any hand gestures that Chan was up to at that moment.

But much to Hanse's frustration, and Seungsik's, both of their friend didn't advance more than that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hanse asked. He ignored whatever Seungwoo put into his laptop, it looked like a cheaply produced horror film. Hanse didn't care.

"Look, I bet I can make a scarier scarecrow than that," Seungwoo pointed his chin to the screen. "I can't believe I paid for this."

"I can't believe you haven't got Chan-hyung's number after a month of vaguely greeting each other on the corridor!" Hanse yelled. "But, yeah, that scarecrow look crappy as fuck."

"Language," Seungwoo sighed, turned his attention to a frustrated Hanse beside him. "We don't know if he's interested, Sese."

"Well, I'm not interested in him like _that_ , but I have his number." Hanse raised his eyebrows.

"It's not the same—"

"It's you who make that different, hyung," Hanse cackled. "I swear, you already passed the stranger tag and put yourself under the acquaintance tag. Now, it's time to update that to the friend tag, and then subscribe to the premium one, which is the boyfriend tag—"

Seungwoo's ears were already tinted pink with that B word. "He's not Netflix."

"Exactly. He's free to befriended. So, what are you waiting for!"

That, Chan thought, was a good point. He was on Seungsik's room again. It seemed like he was the original owner of the room. ("It was comfier!" Chan had argued, and Seungsik had rolled his eyes to the moon and back. "It's literally the same bed as yours, Chan. The standard bedding of this campus' dormitory.")

"Why do I need the head of student union's number for, Seungsik. Give me a reason."

Seungsik faked a thinking face. "Hmm, let me think, to ask him for a date?"

"Yah, Ssik-ah!" Chan throwed a pillow while Seungsik wheezed. "I-I don't like him like _that_. I just want to be his friend!"

"Tales and nonsense," Seungsik hummed. "Tell me, do you want to kiss me?"

"Ew, what, no. I'd rather kiss an angler fish."

"Now, tell me, do you want to kiss the Han Seungwoo?"

This time Chan didn't immediately answer. His thought wandered to Seungwoo's plump lips, a bit chapped but probably only needed some Vaseline dab. Well, if he didn't own any lip-moisturizer, Chan didn't mind, really. He would have to be extra careful, though, to not accidentally scrapped those beautiful—

"Seungsik!" Chan suddenly roared angrily.

The said Seungsik witnessed how Chan's expression turned from the disgust of the thought of kissing Seungsik, to a slightly soften and actually reddening cheeks from the thought of kissing Seungwoo. If he was entertained, it was an understatement. Seungsik held his laugh until Chan broke free from his own "dirty thought"—now Seungsik buried his face to the pillow that had been thrown at him, his shoulder shaking from laughter.

"Seungsik, it's your fault!"

"What, I don't do anything!" Seungsik replied, still laughing. "It's your own doing!"

"You prompted it!"

"Well, you'd said you didn't want to kiss your _friend,_ which is me. Then, if you want to be friend with Seungwoo, how can it be any different?"

Chan stammered, "O-of course it's different—"

Seungsik didn't reply, he only wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Chan huffed.

"I am literally not saying anything!"

:::

Do Hanse was a man with a lot of reputation. Including sneakily meddling with his friend's love life.

In his defence, he only wanted to make his friend happy. Yes, a totally valid reason. He didn't want to see Seungwoo-hyung being all mopey over the fact that he couldn't get his crush's number when everyone in the campus could get it easily. And, hey, it would be good if Hanse could get Seungwoo's mind off of the student union's busy activities, right? Even though Hanse didn't know (nor he didn't really care) what Seungwoo-hyung did there. Seungwoo-hyung had been working Hard, and a hard-worker needed to be rewarded.

That was why Hanse was strolling leisurely around the campus, hoping to "accidentally" bumped with a certain black-haired senior. His class was over hours ago, he had nothing better to do than trying to "accidentally" met Chan.

He was walking aimlessly for ten minutes when suddenly a classroom door opened. Students were flooding outside, chatting noisily. Craning up his neck as high as he could, Hanse stood beside a nearby pillar, trying to scan through the faces. Was this Chan-hyung's class? He wasn't sure.

Instead of Chan, Hanse recognized another familiar face.

"Hey, Hanse!"

"Sejun-hyung!"

And it turned out that Hanse's luck was not bad today. Beside Sejun was Chan, wearing a pair of glasses. He had the attendance list on his hand. Hanse raised his eyebrows curiously. _Oh,_ Seungwoo-hyung was going to like this new piece of information.

"Hi, Sese! What are you doing here?" Sejun ran closer, immediately hugged Hanse when he was close. "Hmm, waiting for me?"

"Always the flirt," Chan said, laughing. "Hi, Hanse."

Hanse grinned to both of them. "I was just passing by," he said, somewhat shy. "I don't know you have a class together with Chan-hyung?"

"He's my TA!" Sejun beamed. "This is his first day, and I'm here to give him moral support after class."

"What moral support," Chan snorted. He turned to Hanse, "I just helped Prof. Min to watch over this brat's class for a quiz."

"Oh, I thought you were like, teaching."

"No! No, no, I couldn't do it, I'm not Seungwoo," Chan trailed off.

Hanse perked up. "You what, hyung?"

"Uh, nothing." Chan rolled the attendance list and hit Sejun and Hanse's head playfully. "So, lunch together?"

Sejun immediately howled. "Lunch! Lunch! Chan-hyung's paying!"

"What, no—!"

Sejun linked his arm with Hanse and began to run all the way to the cafeteria. He was loud, he was really loud—everyone turned their head when Sejun and Hanse passed, giggling something about not paying lunch, followed by a tired-looking TA, swaying the attendance list.

Hanse's luck was incredible. His original plan was only bumped into Chan, he didn't mean to actually sat down with him during lunch. He didn't plan to have Japanese curry rice, and Sejun on his side with his chicken, and Chan in front of him, eating whatever that salad name was. (And iced coffee. Apparently Chan liked his coffee strong. Hanse needed to pass this information to Seungwoo.)

As expected from a group of loud people, they had no difficulty searching for topic. The fact that they belonged to different majors (Chan and Sejun were on the same major, Hanse wasn't) didn't stop them to be the noisiest table on the cafeteria at that moment. In no time, Sejun was debating something with his mouth full. Hanse replied to him too fast, he almost rapped. At some point Sejun sent his sauce flying everywhere. It was a mess. It was only then Sejun calmed down, looking at his brown-coloured shirt in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Sejun-ah," Chan gasped, but he was still laughing at Sejun's ruined shirt. "I have tissues, don't panic."

"I'm not!" Sejun said, totally panicking. He could feel the sticky liquid began to seep through his shirt. "Do you find it?"

"Bad news, I left it at my room." Chan said after rummaging his bag for a while. "Sorry, Sejun. I can get you tissue from the dispenser, wait here."

Before Chan could stand up, Hanse stopped him. "Wait, I can go. I want to wash my hand." He held out his sauce-stained hand.

Sejun grinned at him apologetically. "Sorry, Sese."

"Make it up with free lunch?"

"Deal."

Hanse actually got sauce on his hand, but it wasn't the reason why he volunteered to grab tissues from the toilet. The truth was, he saw Seungwoo.

He walked unrushed, trying to contain himself. Fortunately, the cafeteria was crowded. He could easily slip in between a lot of students, so Chan and Sejun didn't realize he didn't go back directly to their table after grabbing a stack of tissue paper.

"Hyung," Hanse said, arrived safely beside Seungwoo who was waiting for his coffee.

"Shit, you scared the out of me," Seungwoo hit Hanse's head playfully. "Did you have lunch already? Do you want to eat with me?"

"Actually, I want to ask for a favour."

"Hm?"

"This," Hanse showed him the tissues he brought. "I was eating with Sejun-hyung, and he needs tissues right now. I can't go, my friend's calling me."

"You want me to bring this to him?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Hanse tried his best to show an innocent smile. "Dongyeol is noisy about his phone. He broke it again, and he ask me to—"

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Seungwoo waved his hand. "My coffee's done, anyway. Where did you sit?"

"Around there, near the girl with pink hair, did you see her?" Hanse prepared himself to run away. "Yes, that. Dongyeol's calling, bye hyung."

Seungwoo spotted Sejun's table easily, and his stomach flipped when he realised Sejun's table mate. He turned to Hanse, about to complain and refused to deliver the tissues, but Hanse was nowhere in sight.

"Hanse, you little shit." Seungwoo cursed under his breath. Sejun really looks like he needed tissues, though. So, Seungwoo didn't have another choice but to actually went to Sejun and Chan's table. He prayed quietly that he wouldn't embarrass himself.

As expected, Dongyeol didn't call Hanse. The mastermind of this trick actually ran back to the toilet, locking himself in one of the cubicle, waiting for a while, giving his hyung time, before he slipped out and watched Seungwoo walked gingerly to Sejun's and Chan's direction from a far. Hanse did a celebration in his mind.

He desperately wanted to go back, but he couldn't. Unless he wanted Seungwoo to dragged him away, making Hanse as an excuse to not interacting with Chan. No, Hanse needed to give some time. He could do that.

Hanse peeked from behind a wall. He felt like watching a romcom.

On the other side, the protagonist of Hanse's exclusive romcom was sweating cold. He unconsciously checked himself, looking down at his white shirt and plaid parka. He hoped his hair looked decent. Ah, if only Seungwoo's hands weren't full with tissue paper and his iced coffee, he would've sprayed some cologne first.

Seungwoo smelled his wrist. There's some forest scent from his cologne left, and he just sat all day in an airconned room. He wouldn't be that smelly, would he?

A building away, unknown to Seungwoo, Seungsik was flooded by Chan's chat coming in. He couldn't even watch dog videos in peace.

**To: Me**

**From: Annoying Brat**

Ssik, I just saw Woo-hyung in cafeteria.

Ssik, he's coming here.

SEUNGSIK HE'S REALLY COMING HERE???

He's wearing a white shirt omgaksldkskdas

Cant u tell im dying here

Seungsikkkkkkkk

Chan dying update: he's sitting in front of me. I'm typing this from heaven.

**To: Annoying Brat**

**From: Me**

Bold of you to assume u would enter the heaven when you're (finally) dead.

**To: Me**

**From: Annoying Brat**

Touché.

But srsly tho. Why is he herrreeeeeee

**To: Annoying Brat**

**From: Me**

Idk, chan. Cafeteria is open to everyone?

Are you alone, btw? I pray for your friend's sanity.

**To: Me**

**From: Annoying Brat**

No. I'm with Sejun.

**To: Annoying Brat**

**From: Me**

YOU'RE WITH WHO

**To: Me**

**From: Annoying Brat**

Bye Woo-hyung is talking i cannot ignore him.

In Seungwoo's mind, he didn't even talk, he was just moving his lips in an awkward manner, trying to combine the correct words. Damn, even talking with the dean was not this hard. Seungwoo gave the napkins to Sejun, who retrieved it happily. It was a good thing Hanse brought him a lot, Seungwoo winced when he saw the messy table.

"Are you okay?" Seungwoo asked Sejun, suddenly very concerned.

"I am okay now," Sejun laughed, busy wiping his things clean. "It's okay, hyung. I can clean this myself, thanks for bringing the tissues over!"

But Seungwoo insisted to help. He sat down on Hanse's previous spot beside Sejun, and reasoning with himself that the reason he was there was only to help Sejun clean his things, not because of, cough, a certain boy named Heo Chan.

"Thank you, again," Sejun grinned sheepishly. "But, where's Hanse?"

"Oh, he's gone. His friend's calling him. SOS for broken phone, or something like that." Seungwoo shrugged. He grabbed the tissues and offered it to Chan, "Want some?"

"Huh? I'm good! I don't really have chicken dressing over here. It's okay, all clean." Chan held up both his hands. Seungwoo nodded and started wiping Sejun's phone.

"How can you managed to spill _these_?" Seungwoo asked in disbelief. Chan laughed, but it was Sejun who answered him later.

At some point, Sejun's explanation turned into a story time where he spilled another chicken dressing to his laptop, and how his laptop smelled like donkatsu until now. Seungwoo didn't mean to stay this long, but Sejun's story was hilarious (really) and he was making Chan laugh non-stop, so Seungwoo couldn't really complain.

"I cannot use my right shift key anymore," Sejun said sadly. "It also smell like food, it makes me hungry every time."

Right now, Seungwoo had two things: hilarious story and Chan's dimpled laughter. He didn't want to exaggerate, but his life felt just right, and he could face anything right now. He could finish his three thousand words essay right now, it was easy peasy, as Hanse called it.

Seungwoo watched how Chan's smile turned into a grin, and then turned into a sneaky smile, and then he laughed. If he was grateful to Hanse's sneaky idea, Seungwoo definitely didn't want to admit that out loud.

:::

"How did your lunch go, hyung?"

"Hanse, if I meet you tomorrow, I will punch you for real."

"Eh, but you're smiling all the time, tho," Hanse sounded dejected, but Seungwoo knew better.

"Shut up."

Hanse cackled.

:::

It all began when Chan accidentally disturbed a beehive on the secluded campus ground. He didn't know how it happened—he just remembered how there was a lot of bees swarming around his feet and, later, his head. Chan remembered that he just needed to run until the bees stopped following him, but his feet seemed like planted to the ground.

Later Seungwoo told him that he accidentally stepped on a concealed beehive on the ground, but at that moment, honestly Chan couldn't think about anything except the buzzing sound. It was horrifying.

At first, Chan only saw two of them, buzzing angrily towards his feet. He paused instantly, his mind went blank. Then, another two came, and another four—they didn't immediately sting, they just continued buzzing to warn. Chan had never stayed very still in his life before.

As he kept his eyes for the now approaching bees, Chan automatically reached for his phone, his fingers skilfully opened the lock screen without him seeing the screen. Seungsik. He needed to call Seungsik right now, the only one who Chan trusted the most, he obviously could save Chan right now, right—

Seungsik didn't answer his phone. Chan groaned.

His first mistake was to swat the first two bees that dared to approached him; he swung his tote bag frantically, sending several books down. As expected, the bees were alarmed by Chan's reaction, and they started to fly much closer now, droning indignantly. Panicking, Chan swatted two more bees, his cold hand gripped on its handle very tight his knuckles turned white. His heart started hammering inside his ribcage.

But, just as Chan was about to swung his bag for the third time, the bees decided that they had had enough of swatting, and managed to sting Chan's hand.

"Shit, shit, shit,"

It didn't immediately hurt, it itched instead. Chan tried to run, but his legs felt like they had turned into jellies. He could ran, but unsteady and slow. Some more bees approached him again, Chan brushed them away with his bag again.

There was nobody around. This small path was kind of a shortcut route between Chan's liberal art building and the main campus building. Nobody actually took this route—plus, the fourth period was just beginning. Most of the students were in the class now.

Most of them, but not Seungwoo.

Somehow he managed to appear in front of Chan, pulled him and forced him to run faster towards the main building.

"Chan, don't—don't swat the bees away!"

Chan didn't answer, but he did stop smashing blindly towards the bees. He focused on catching his breath, he didn't even realise who just had pulled him away from the angry bees. He just blindly follow whoever this person was. His hand started to hurt now; it swelled, it felt like burning.

They quickly arrived at the main building. It actually wasn't too far off, if only Chan wasn't clouded in fear. And before Chan realised it, Seungwoo had led them into an unused class on the ground floor.

Seungwoo had closed the door. He had pulled Chan away and saved him from the monstrosity called the bees—

"Chan?"

Seungwoo guided Chan to sit down on an empty chair slowly. Chan's arm were alarmingly cold. Seungwoo felt himself began to panic.

"Chan? Were the bees managed to sting you?" Seungwoo crouched, levelling his eyes with Chan's empty stare. He still breathed rashly. "You just need to nod or shake your head a little."

Chan nodded, much to Seungwoo's distress. He extended his swollen wrist, it was red because of the inflammation.

"Shit," Seungwoo inhaled sharply. "It's painful, yeah? But we just have to remove the stinger awa—"

"I'm dizzy," Chan spoke in a raspy voice. "I feel like vomiting, hyung—"

"Wait, wait, we need to get you to the toilet first,"

Chan's pupils dilated. "Do we have to get out of this room?"

"Yes, if you want to vomit—"

" _The bees_ ,"

"It's gone, I promise," Seungwoo's hand hovered over Chan's shoulder, unsure whether he could touch him or not.

Chan pinched his temple with his healthy hand. He frowned so hard, as if it could ease the pain away.

"Can you walk?" Seungwoo asked. "Let's go to the hospital. I don't have car, we have to take the bus. Can you handle it?"

"I think." Chan mumbled. "I don't know."

Seungwoo took a deep breath for himself, and for Chan. "Can I touch you?"

Chan nodded.

Seungwoo made Chan walked out of the class, after peeking out and checking that there were no angry insects flying around. He tried to walk as quick as Chan could, but also as slow as possible; it was confusing. He ignored the weird stare people gave them along the way.

It was, in a way, a rare sight. The head of the student union, looking grave, holding the most known student on the campus, who looked equally grave and pale. Seungwoo circled his arm around Chan's waist, supporting him. Together, they walked all the way to the bus stop on the main gate.

From what Seungwoo had remembered from his last summer camp, people didn't usually feel nauseate nor a dizzy after a bee sting. Of course the sting would be painful, but it was bearable. As long as the stinger was removed quickly, it should be enough. Was Chan allergic to bees?

After a bus ride and a frantic Seungwoo asking for immediate treatment ("Please, my friend is feeling nauseatic and he is dizzy after a bee sting—", "Bring him in right now!"), Chan's hand was tended.

The kind (but tired) intern who handled them told Seungwoo that there were no allergic signs, and Chan was mostly okay.

"I'm guessing it was his anxiety kicking in," the intern said quietly, looking at Chan's direction. "I'm sure he is fine. Aside from the sting, which only does him a minor damage, he is physically okay."

Seungwoo followed the intern's gaze. Chan sat on an emergency bed, his pale face slowly regained its colour.

The intern smiled. "You're a student here, right? Since it's the campus' hospital, you just have to show your student ID, it's free of charge. I will just prescribed him a painkiller for a day. After that, you both are free to leave."

Seungwoo thanked the intern and went to tell Chan to wait for him a bit as he completed the registration.

At some point, they sat silently, ignoring the nurses and another tired-looking interns who walked back and forth in front of them. They still sat on the emergency bed on the corridor. They could leave if they want, but Chan's heart was still hammering from the horrifying buzzing sound around his head earlier. Quietly, Seungwoo took Chan's healthy hand into his. When he was sure Chan wouldn't pull his hand out, Seungwoo started making invisible circles, soothing both himself and Chan. Gradually, Chan's heart beat slower.

"Thank you, Seungwoo-hyung," Chan broke the silence. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"I was nearby," Seungwoo lied. "And I heard you cursing. And swatting bees. Please, don't swat any bees again, okay?"

Being secretly infatuated with Chan had made him a liar. Truthfully, Seungwoo had been using that shortcut route lately. A certain birdie called Do Hanse had told him that Chan often used that hidden passage, and Seungwoo had hoped he would "accidentally" bumped into Chan one day. Who knew he would find Chan in the middle of bee attack.

Chan nodded weirdly. "Can I ask you another favour, hyung?"

"Anything."

Chan just remembered his fallen books on the shortcut route. And his phone, which he had thrown away at some point. Chan was sure Seungsik could find those on the shortcut route.

He asked Seungwoo to text Seungsik about that, reciting Seungsik's number perfectly. Seungwoo felt a little bit jealous about that.

"Are we ready to leave?" Seungwoo asked after a while. From his seat, Seungwoo could make out Chan's smell. After a long day, Chan's perfume had wear out, now it only a faint trace of sandalwood and his own scent. Not that Seungwoo minded.

"Okay."

Seungwoo thanked the nurses as they walked out of the emergency room, Chan still silently glued beside him, not saying anything. He didn't let go of Seungwoo's hand all the way to the bus stop.

They waited for a while. The sun was already down while they were in the ER, now there were only remnants of orange streaks on the sky. It was a bright night, thankfully. Seungwoo didn't know what should he do if it was raining.

When the bus came, Seungwoo led them to the very back seats. There were only three other people beside them, with the lack of body heat, the aircon inside was cold enough to make the window fogged. Chan might or might not snuggled closer to Seungwoo's side.

"Thank you for today," he mumbled without looking, Seungwoo's ear almost didn't catch it.

"Don't worry about it." Seungwoo replied sincerely.

Chan was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "I was attacked by bees when I was five."

Seungwoo's hand tightened. Chan smiled at the response.

"I know swatting them is dangerous," Chan continued, still not looking at Seungwoo. "It's just—I cannot help myself to be scared. I'm much bigger now, I shouldn't have been scared today."

"Don't think about it like that," Seungwoo shook their hand. "It can't be helped. It's okay, it's not your fault, Chan."

Chan's cheek warmed. "Thank you, again,"

"Really, don't worry about it, Chan," Seungwoo reassured. He squeezed Chan's warm hand. "I would, uh—"

Chan turned his head to him. "You would what?"

Seungwoo cursed himself in his head, but there was no way back now. It was now or never. "I would do anything. For you, that is."

Chan's eyes went to his lap, watching their joined hands.

They were quiet for the entire ride to the dorm, but Chan didn't let go of Seungwoo's hand, even after the weird confession. Seungwoo had a mini fear that Chan would feel disgusted because their hand started getting clammy, but Chan didn't say anything. Even when the bus stopped in front of their dorm building.

Even when Seungwoo led their way to the dorm building, meeting people he knew along the way, and Chan seemed like he didn't realize that his hand was still tightly wrapped by Seungwoo's.

If Seungwoo knew the floor where Chan's room was located, pressing the right floor number on the lift, Chan didn't notice.

"Which one is your room?" Seungwoo asked when they finally arrived on the third floor.

"Here," Chan walked to the left, pulling Seungwoo with him. "My room keys were missing, too. We probably should go to the security room—oh, Seungsik."

"Chan!" Seungsik, who sat on Chan's room doorway, sprang to his feet when he saw them. "Thank god, I was worried when I cannot call you back. I thought—hi, Seungwoo-hyung."

Seungwoo nodded, smiling. "Hi, Seungsik."

Seungwoo noticed the way Seungsik's eyes strayed to their (still) joined hand, but Seungsik immediately brought his eyes back to a more appropriate place, like Chan's head.

"You're good now, right?" Seungsik sighed. "I'm sorry I can't answer your call immediately. Prof. Im's class—"

"It's okay, Ssik-ah. Seungwoo-hyung's with me the entire time." It was only now that Chan realised he was still holding hand with Seungwoo. His cheeks warmed. "I, uh, thank you so much, hyung."

"You're already saying thanks for a hundred times today," Seungwoo laughed. "Don't worry, really."

Chan could only nodded, looking down as if suddenlt his shoes were the most interesting thing at that moment. (And he noticed Seungwoo's boots. It got a very short heels, and it was very hot in Chan's opinion.)

Seungsik couldn't handle the tension in the air.

"I brought your books back," Seungsik coughed, gestured to the room. "And your phone. Also, I figured you would lost your keys too, so I waited here."

"Thanks, Ssik," Chan replied, at the same time Seungwoo asked, "You have Chan's key?"

Seungsik grinned, "Yeah, he also has a copy of mine. It's very convenient when he hogged all the shared snacks we that we bought together, so I can sneak in anytime—uh, I just realised I'm talking with the head of student union here."

"Duplicating dorm key without the campus' permission is illegal," Seungwoo huffed, but not unkindly. "But maybe I never heard about you having each other's keys."

Seungsik's expression brightened. He played along instantly. "Yeah, who duplicate the keys illegally? Definitely not me,"

Chan kicked Seungsik's calf.

"Ouch! Look, this student right here is abusing his friend. Please send him a disciplinary letter and reduce the point from his house!"

"Shut up, Ssik, this is not Hogwarts," Chan whined. "And Seungwoo-hyung is not a perfect—"

"Oh, yeah, but he is definitely perf—mmph!"

Chan let go of his hand in a speed of light, just to pushed them to Seungsik's loud and annoying mouth. His cheeks didn't need another reason to get warmer. Chan turned to face a confused Seungwoo.

"So, hyung, thanks for today," Chan started awkwardly, he didn't really know how to politely ask Seungwoo to go, because if he stayed much longer, who knew what Seungsik would blab around. "I, uh, I will treat you to lunch someday, as the exchange for today. So, yeah—"

"Oh, okay, yes," Seungwoo caught the signal. "Don't worry about it. Just rest well tonight."

Chan's hands were still busy covering Seungsik's mouth, so he only smiled. Widely. Seungsik waved his hand, mumbling his good bye greetings.

"Good night, you two," Seungwoo said for the last time. He turned to Chan, "Take the painkiller if you cannot bear it, okay?"

Chan grinned warmly. It looked like the original Chan had returned. "I will," he said. "Don't worry. Good night, Seungwoo-hyung."

Seungwoo tried to ignore the pang in his heart when Chan easily smothered Seungsik, covering his mouth, or the way Chan casually flung himself to Seungsik. Well, they were friends. It didn't really mean anything, right? It was just like his usual interaction with Hanse.

He took the stairs to get to his room's floor. As he climbed down to his room, Seungwoo thought about it over and over again. About the handholding, about Chan's (almost) positive reaction to his weird confession.

About Seungsik's teasing, too. Seungwoo was sure that Seungsik was, in fact, teasing Chan about something. He saw the hand-holding, but he didn't bring it up. Seungwoo remembered the day when Seungsik told him that Chan was late on their English class (it was jarring, the way Seungsik's guess was very spot on.)

If Seungwoo was a bit old-fashioned in the term of relationship thingy, he was sure he wasn't stupid too. He could connect the dots.

And, apparently, Seungsik, too, could connect the dots.

After pushing his injured friend inside his room, Seungsik closed the door and wiggled his eyebrows. Chan sighed.

"There's nothing happened, Seungsik,"

"But you are! Holding hands!" Seungsik chided. "And I'm willing to bet my lunch tomorrow that the hand-holding lasts more than an hour at least."

Chan gruntled.

Seungsik sighed. He prided himself as a kind and very understanding friend, so he didn't push Chan more. For today, he could let it slide. Just for today.

Seungsik motioned to the books he picked up earlier, handed out Chan's phone to its owner, and looked around the room. It was mostly tidy, it was Seungsik-approved kind of tidy.

"I brought you dumplings. I was wondering if you have eaten already, so I just bought you a light meal. Have you eaten, though?"

Chan shook his head.

"I figured," Seungsik sighed. "Well, you have your stack of instant noodles. You should be fine."

"I will, Ssik-ah. Now, go back to your room!"

"Are you, though? I'm talking about the bee sting." Seungsik took Chan's swollen hand. "Is it still painful?"

"You bet," Chan snorted, but he added in a more serious tone, "Really, Seungsik. I'm fine now. Seungwoo-hyung really help."

"If you say so," Seungsik raised his eyebrows. "But, I am saying this very seriously, just ask him out, Chanie. He likes you."

"Seungsik—"

"No, really!" Seungsik confided. "I have a hunch. And my hunch is usually right. Most of the time."

"Yeah, but it's for things like the weather or my score prediction."

Seungsik hummed. "Think about it, Chan."

"I don't even have his phone number, Seungsik."

"Oh my god, Heo Chan," Seungsik marveled. "You are incredible, really."

"Oh my god, Kang Seungsik," Chan mimic him back. "Just, go away now! I want my beauty sleep!"

:::

Much to Chan's annoyance, he did think about it overnight. He stared at his ceiling for hours, unable to sleep, his mind full of Seungwoo's gentle voice, asking him if he was okay. That was why the first thing he should do today was asking for Seungwoo's number.

But as he swung his door open, ready to accept whatever the consequences he would face later, Chan found himself face to face with the said Han Seungwoo, who had been occupying Chan's mind since last night—no, since months ago.

"Good morning, Chan," Seungwoo greeted, his face all lighted up. "Can I have your number?"

Little did Chan know, Seungwoo, too, was unable to sleep peacefully last night. He was tossing around on his bed all night. It was about time. Seungwoo couldn't contain this feelings anymore.

Upon this sudden appearance, Chan gasped and laughed, just the way how Seungwoo liked it, with his eyes turned into crescents, his nose all crunched up, and his dimples were as deep as Seungwoo's fondness to him. It felt just right, Seungwoo didn't felt nervous at all. Was this a good sign?

"I was about to beaten to death by Seungsik last night," Chan replied, still breathless from his laugh. "On why I don't have your number yet. After yesterday."

"Well, I'm here now." Seungwoo offered him his phone. "Would you mind?"

It was definitely a good sign.

:::

The first text Seungwoo had received was a " _:D_ " followed by " _Good night! Please hv a nice dream <3_"

Seungwo literally screamed to his pillow. Chan had saved his own number with "Channie" followed by a black heart emoji.

He replied back with a same good night greeting, but with " _please dream of me~_ " and a lot more heart emojis. Seungwoo could mentally heard the giggles already. Oh, no, he really fell too hard.

While seeing Chan's message over and over again, Seungwoo remembered something. He moved to his chatroom with Hanse.

**To: Hansese**

**From: Me**

Yah, do you still have Chan's number?

**To: Me**

**From: Hansese**

???? Didn't you get his number already?

It's +82xxxxxx

Seungwoo's eyes widened. It was a different combination from the one saved in his phone. Before he could actually react, his phone vibrated once more.

**To: Me**

**From: Channie 🖤**

[attachment]

A good night selca!

Seungwoo groaned his heart out on his innocent pillow, while Chan, on his own room, threw his phone on the floor.

Chan couldn't believe he sent that kind of photo, what if Seungwoo felt annoyed? Or, even worse, disgusted? He even sent "please have a nice dream" before, it wasn't too clingy, was it? Chan rolled around in his bed, whisper-scream at himself, because he couldn't actually scream or he would wake up the whole dorm building.

His phone vibrated on the floor. Reluctantly, Chan peeled himself off of his blanket. He hoped Seungwoo didn't feel annoyed, or disgusted—

**To: Me**

**From: Woo-hyungie**

[attachment]

A reply to your beautiful good night greeting~

It was a photo of Seungwoo, with his signature V sign, looking cosy on his bed. He was grinning with his eyes closed, his hair messy.

"Shit, why he has to be that good-looking—oh my god—"

If Chan fell asleep with a stupid grin on his face, it was one hundred per cent Seungwoo's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
